Las Vegas Encounters
by TheInsaneDuckkie
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, meets Elena Gilbert, vampire, in Vegas.
AN: I got the idea from reading megamatt09's 'The Breeding Ground' on Chapter 24, which is a Harry Potter and Elena Gilbert lemon. The pairing intrigued me and from further reading (reminiscing) of Bloody Brandy's Vegas Challenge fanfiction answers, I thought I'd give it a whirl. Obviously this isn't an acceptance of the challenge, more like an inspiration of it, as the challenge, which you can find through Google, is purely for Marvel and DC characters (of both the movie-verse and comic-verse).

0

He'd met her in Vegas, when he was undertaking a trip that was meant to get him away from all of the dramatics and goings on of his life after he had beaten Voldemort for the final time. She was grieving for the normalcy she had lost, for the nightmare that was now her life and this was her way out.

She stunned him when he'd first seen her. She was gorgeous. Olive skin, smouldering brown orbs and straight, silky and sexy brown hair. A backless dress cascaded down her back like a waterfall over a rock face. He couldn't help but encourage his feet to enter her gravitational pull.

He told her his name was Harry. And he bought her a drink. 'Elena,' the brown haired Veela replied. She had to be a Veela. She simply had to be.

He'd asked her as much. 'A what?' She'd laughed.

'A Veela,' said he. 'They are the most beautiful creatures in the world… though from my experience, they do have blonde hair.'

She'd laughed and waved him off. Dear Merlin, her laugh. It was so ridiculous but… it made him laugh. A proper laugh. One he hadn't had in a while.

He introduced himself again. 'Harry Potter.'

'Elena Gilbert,' she replied, shaking his hand with her own. Harry enjoyed the feel of her hand in his; they were practically the same size and fit snugly. From her quick glance down, he knew she could tell too.

They chatted for a while, all the while he ordering them more drinks and just enjoyed her company. Harry didn't know how, but their chatter soon fell on how and why they'd ended up together. She tried to deny that anything was wrong with her, but Harry shot her down.

'When I came in, you were nursing a glass of martini and was staring into its depths. Thirty minutes later, I look over and you're doing the exact same thing, but this time I saw the look on your face. It's the same one that I have when I get left alone for too long.'

It was then she told him of her ex-boyfriend and his brother. How they both loved her, how she loved them and drove them apart. How she felt that the best option was for her to get out; to leave them to get on with their lives. So she came here.

'I've always wanted to come here,' she admitted with a sheepish smile. Harry grinned back and knocked back the rest of his beer. 'How about you?'

Harry smiled mysteriously, handed over a few more bills to the bartender, and took a swig of his beer. She watched him as he did so. 'Well?' she prompted.

'I lost a lot of people a few years ago… one was my Godfather. In his will, he told me to live life to the fullest; he actually recommended this place to me.' He swallowed another drain of beer and the emotions that welled within. It would do him the world of good to talk about Sirius. She watched him still, eyes seeing more than what he was showing. 'I finished school and thought I might as well do it – it's not like I had anything else to do.'

Elena smiled and grabbed the hand that was on the bar (he was standing and she was sitting), 'I know what that's like,' she said finally, having slowly looked up until her brown eyes were lost in the emerald green of his. 'My mom and dad both died in a car accident a few years ago now. My brother, Jeremy, and me were left with my mom's sister. But, uh, _she_ died a year ago.' Elena blinked tears out of her hands and Harry squeezed her hand with a small, reassuring smile.

'Well,' said Harry after a beat – he was really pants with dealing with emotional women. 'That must have been hard, you know, to lose family in such a small amount of time.' He knew it was, because he was still suffering from losing his loved ones, despite the almost three-year difference between the end of Voldemort and where he was now. She moved her hand to tightly grip his and their eyes met; Elena knew, from those green orbs, that he was familiar with familial loss, and took more comfort in the fact that even he, who was still in pain, was taking the time to comfort her, a girl he barely knew.

Eventually, more drinks led to Harry taking a plunge and kissing Elena, who was also highly intoxicated, and more importantly, whom returned it hungrily. Kissing led to petting, tongues got involved and the two ended up in Harry's apartment. Harry would definitely say that sex with Elena rivalled that of kinky bookworm Padma Patil, and maybe even the lascivious Tracey Davis. But it was probably the best he'd ever had.

It was during this moment of intoxicating pleasure that Harry discovered that she had fangs and a hankering for human blood. It was this night that Elena discovered that he was a wizard. The sex turned violent.

He threw magic at her, bollock naked, and she dodged the bolts, breasts jiggling with her movement. Harry thought she looked ravishing. However, that soon changed when he found himself pinned to the wall, hand gripping his trachea and his wand quite a few feet away.

It was a split second decision; he spun her around, pinned _her_ to the wall and forced his tongue into her sharp mouth. She bit his neck and fed from him. He fucked her on the wall, she rode him on the floor and when they were done, they collapsed on the bed.

She stayed the night.

He awoke to her above him, smiling bashfully. Her eyes closed and they kissed. Harry rolled her over and performed the former skills he used to possess; the Parseltongue form of Cunnilingus. Though the language was gone from him forever, there were still phrases that remained. He used them and she _shrieked_.

He licked his lips when he was done. 'Tasty,' he smirked at her. She pulled him up to her with her lithe feet and moved when he went to kiss her. She rolled him over and returned the gesture. This time it was Harry who lost control.

She spat the huge glob of cum on the floor. 'Thanks for the warning,' she said, brown eyes flinty. Harry laughed.

'Thought you had it handled.'

They spent a week in Vegas, occasionally over-indulging in alcohol and, more often than not, exploring each other's body's in bathrooms, changing rooms and their shared apartment room. Importantly, they both learned a great deal about another. Elena knew that Harry was quite wealthy, that he was an orphan and that he was a massive celebrity in the Magical World. 'My best mate is a guy called Ron; he's impulsive and loyal, been friends with him since I was eleven. Hermione (my other friend) is like my sister and those two have hooked up.' Elena laughed at his attempt at American language – 'Stick to British English, bright eyes,' she told him – 'Ron's family sort of adopted me.'

Harry knew that Elena came from a small town in Virginia, she had a brother called Jeremy, two girlfriends; Bonnie and Caroline, and was friends with two men called Tyler and Matt. 'Bonnie is a witch, but she doesn't use wood to, uh, you know,' Elena swatted Harry's head when he smirked at her. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and caressed the nub with his tongue in response. She poked her tongue at him. 'Tyler's a werewolf-vampire hybrid, Caroline is a vampire… my brother is a supernatural vampire hunter. But Matt is human.' She even told him that she too was adopted.

Elena felt that this connected them in more ways than one; she knew that he was once a martyr, like her, and that he (also like her) had lost a lot of loved ones in a short space of time. And more importantly, like her, he knew what it felt like to be the focal point for everything wrong to happen.

'Two wrongs make a right, right?' Was all he said when she told him of this.

It was when they were leaving that Harry asked her to come with him to Europe. She hesitated but agreed, messaging her friends (Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy), telling them that she was leaving America to get away from everything. Tyler was especially supportive, and also hinted that he too was out of the country, to get away from Klaus.

She and Harry travelled, from London in his magical car ('It's a 1962 Ferrari 250 GTE,' Harry told her; it had belonged to his grandfather), to Scotland. He directed the car to a castle, a grand one, which looked to be in the final stages of being built. As he touched the red car down, Elena noticed two people – a red haired man (Ron) and a bushy haired young woman (Hermione).

Harry introduced them, and after staying for a few days, the two were off. They crossed the North Sea and entered Denmark. After touching down for a bit of fuel, they were off again, this time heading to Germany, at Elena's request.

During the trip, albeit short, the two had a go at sex in the flying car. However, due to the shortness of the trip, Elena had only managed fellatio on Harry before the magical GPS went off like crazy.

Upon arriving in Germany, Harry parked the car in one of the Black estates there and the two went at it like bunnies' in a sack. One time she was pinned to a wall; the other Harry was lying on the table; the next thing they knew they were both on the floor. It took them a while to get to the bedroom, but when they did, Elena crumbled because of Harry's tender motions. This time it was emotional, not physical. Unlike previous fucking sessions, they never whispered the others name when they climaxed. The grunted or moaned through it.

This time was different. Harry was pinned to her chest, her arms around his back and her legs around his waist. She was on the bed and his head was next to hers. She could feel his heartbeat; could hear his breath. She cried his name when his cock met the sweet spot of her cunt, granting her the release she desired; and as he bottomed out, he grunted out hers. The husky 'Elena' aroused her more than anything.

She had him a few more times and it was at this point that she descended into love with Harry Potter.

It wasn't until three years later that the duo, now a couple of a few months, were in Egypt that they admitted their feelings to one another.

It was also during this time that she finally, after a few more weeks of foolishness with the wizard, returned to Mystic Falls.

When she arrived, she learned that, in her absence, Damon had been killed by Klaus. Stefan was with Rebekah – the Original Family were now in New Orleans. Caroline had been bewitched by a scoundrel vampire a few decades her senior and was now fulfilling her life-long goal of travelling around the world. She was in Prague; well, she was the last time anyone had spoken to her.

Jeremy and Bonnie where expecting twins and Tyler was having a good time with a witch of the Gemini Coven.

Yet despite this, she felt at home when she introduced Harry to her friends… to her family. He was lovable. And it was thanks to him that she felt healed and content. Likewise, Harry had been able to heal thanks to her.

They stayed in Mystic Falls for a year or two, but when the vampire weirdness returned (Elena only fed on Harry; likewise, Tyler fed from Liv), the couple decided to return to Europe. Five years after they met, Elena noticed something. Harry didn't age.

They soon figured out that he was immortal, immune to the effects that quickened death, due to his mastery over it. How ironic it was that she, a living dead-person was in a relationship with the man who had mastered death.

For almost thirty years, they roamed the world. They made friends in new places, enemies in the other, became godparents to their friend's children. It was only when their only human friends had died that they decided to cut contact with the world; they relocated on an island in the south.

Though this was a main reason, another reason was that the two were trouble magnets; they couldn't go far without people trying to off them.

Harry built a home for them there. Really, they only needed each other; because of magic, Harry could go days without food or water and Elena only really needed her lover's blood to function. Still, the island was well stocked on food and water… it was even stocked up on several thousand gallons of alcohol.

Needless to say, the two managed to survive another twenty years alone on the island before returning to the rest of civilisation. In the year 2066, Harry Potter married the love of his life and Elena Gilbert became Elena Potter.

Twenty years later, their daughter was released onto the world. Amelia Lily.

Two daughters followed within the next two decades; Miranda and Jenna.

Finally, two twins; James Sirius and Jeremy Tyler followed their older sisters.

From their father, they inherited magic; from their mother, her vampirism.

It wasn't the life Elena had wanted, but it was one she was content with.

One she wouldn't change for the world.

One she was happy for.

One that she knew could have ended differently if she had stayed in Mystic Falls all those years ago.

She lived a life were she got to wake up every morning to the face of her husband. To see the face of the man who gave her the world. To see the face of the man who claimed her heart. To see the face of Harry Potter, a living, breathing sun. A sun she burned for with her heart and her loins.

And every day, Harry Potter awoke to the brunette vampire who had changed his life, who had given him the life he had always yearned for. A life he'd fulfilled.

0

AN: What did you think?

Story is 2416 words long.

Both AN's ninety-seven words long.


End file.
